villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bridgit Pike
Bridgit "Bridgy" Pike, later known as Firefly, is a major antagonist in the TV series Gotham. She is the Gotham incarnation of the villain Firefly and helps her brothers to commit arson attacks throughout Gotham City before turning on them for abusing her. She later becomes an anti-hero turned terrorist that is even worse than her brothers. She was portrayed by Michelle Veintimilla in Season 2 and the second half of Season 4, and Camilla Perez in Seasons 3 and the first half of Season 4. Biography Abused by her family Bridgit is the step-sister of Joe Pike, who is the leader of a gang of arsonists named "The Pike Brothers", Cale Pike and Evan Pike, and she is also the old friend of Selina Kyle. She is forced to join the family business and take part in a heist of an old knife (which turned out to be the knife that the Wayne family used to cut off part of Caleb Dumas' right arm for making out with Celestine Wayne), in which she ends up getting her leg burned. After taking part in five heists she makes her own fireproof costume. In the next heist she ends up fighting James Gordon and Harvey Bullock which ends with officer Luke Garrett being burned to death. Bridgit escapes with the help of Selina. Realizing she is now wanted for murder, Bridget plans to escape from Gotham with help from Selina. They decide to rob a club where sex slaves are being sold, something Bridget is deeply upset by. After they succeed, her brothers find out and abduct Bridgit. She is cruelly threatened for attempting to leave them, and warned never to try again. At last, Bridgit snaps and burns both her brothers alive. Selina tells Bridgit that she needs to leave town, but she refuses and revels in what she did to her brothers, swearing she'll go after more criminals in Gotham next. Disturbed, Selina leaves her, telling Gordan where she thinks Bridgit is going: the club they robbed. Inside, Bridgit burns to death the owners who sold women as slaves. When the police arrive outside, Gordon tries to get Bridgit to peacefully surrender, swearing they can help her. She refuses, and attempts to burn Gordon. One of the cops fires and hits her fire suit, causing her accelerant to begin leaking. When she sets a police car on fire, it ignites the accelerant, setting Bridgit on fire. Afterward, Gordon tells Selina she isn't going to survive her injuries. However, it turns out that she is still alive, with her fire suit having melted onto her body, and Bridgit is taken into the secret laboratory Indian Hills for "testing". Becoming Firefly When Professor Strange later enters Indian Hill, he is told that Bridgit is reacting negative on the tests she's subjected to. After Bridgit's supposed death, Selina continues feeding her birds. Encouraged by Bruce, Selina eventually breaks into Indian Hill in search for Bridgit who she thinks is still alive. She eventually heads into a training room where Brigdit, now clad in a new armor, approaches her. Selina tries to remind Bridgit who she truly is but Bridgit replies that Professor Strange told her that people would attempt this. Furthermore, she claims to no longer be Bridgit but Firefly. She then attacks Selina with her new flamethrower. However, due to the layout of the room the two are fighting in, Selina is able to hide from Firefly, who claims that Selina should feel honored as she is a sacrifice to the goddess of fire. While she rants on, Selina sneaks up on her from behind and knocks her out. While Bridgit is unconscious, Selina tries to melt the doors trapping her with Bridgit's flamethrower. While Selina is busy, Bridgit regains consciousness and grabs a spare flamethrower from a nearby table. Both girls aim at each other and Selina tries to remind Bridgit of her past. Although Bridgit remembers part of it, including her killing her brothers, she claims to be the goddess of fire and prepares to burn Selina without even considering the consquences. Realizing that Bridgit can't be reached and unable to hurt her, Selina surrenders to Bridgit, successfully convincing her that a goddess would need a servant. After the Court orders Strange to destroy Indian Hill, the professor sets a bomb in the facility. Strange then heads to a different part of the building where Freeze, Firefly and Firefly's 'servant' Selina Kyle are waiting for him. Strange orders Freeze to go inside to kill every living experiment and Selina tells him not to, claiming that he is mean. Strange then orders Freeze to kill Selina, to the displeasure of Firefly. Firefly claims that she needs Selina but Strange replies that it was merely an experiment. Firefly, finally starting to see that Selina was the telling the truth, refuses. However, Freeze has already approached Selina. Firefly shields her off, warning him to stay away. Despite Freeze's best intentions, Freeze and Firefly start battling each other and Freeze is forced to take cover as both of them fire their weapons. During the fight, Strange stays in his cover, unable to flee to the exit as Freeze and Firefly crossed their fire and frost rays. When he sees Gordon, Bruce, Jim and Selina entering the room, the weapons of Firefly and Freeze stop firing for a brief amount of time. Strange uses the oppurtunity to flee to the exit but the two fighters have recharged their weapons and continue their fight. Strange is caught in the crossfire and starts burning and freezing at the same time as both beams hit him. Shocked, Freeze and Firefly stop attacking and Gordon rushes to Strange's aid and is able to reanimate Strange. In the resulting chaos, Firefly escapes Arkham and leaves Gotham as well. Working for Penguin Having left Gotham, Bridgit finds work in a smelting company and gradually comes to terms with what happened to her. She also realizes that she is not a goddess after all and that she was being manipulated by Strange all along. However, she is eventually visited by Oswald Cobblepot and Ivy Pepper who want to recruit her for their team of freaks. When talking to Ivy, Bridgit realizes that they have met before. When Ivy reveals her to be Selina's friend and claims that it will be like a family. Oswald offers to kill Bridgit's abusive boss just to sweeten the deal. However, now fully convinced, Bridgit denies the offer and attacks her boss herself, joining up with Oswald and Ivy immediately afterwards. This event changes her from someone who wants to be normal to a true villain. After coming into Oswald's former residence, Bridgit is shocked and furious when she finds Victor Fries in the team of Oswald as well. Enraged, Bridgit argues bitterly with Victor and tries to engage in another fight. However, Ivy immediately calms both of them down before they reluctantly make a truce. Even so, Bridgit warns Victor to stay away from her with menace. Bridgit later accompanies Oswald when he interrogates Jim Gordon for Nygma's whereabouts. When Oswald later finds out that the Court is planning to bomb the First Bank of Gotham, he and Firefly go there and she attacks the Talon guarding the bomb and thus save the party. Back at the manor, she is tackled by a Talon when the Court comes for Oswald to exact revenge. When Penguin is informed by his accountant Penn about the progress of the Crime License System more than six months later, Cobblepot has only eyes for the 14 percent of crimes that are happening outside of his Pax Penguina. Penguin then orders Penn to get Firefly to make examples on the resisting criminals. But next Sofia Falcone who has listened to their conversation enters Penguin's office at the Iceberg Lounge and tells him that this strategy might help, but if scorching a few idiots was all it took anyone can rule Gotham "Mr. Penn will put you in contact with my Narrows informant. If those three do not have Ed in hand promptly, you will go down there and burn them all to cinders." —Oswald Cobblepot to Bridgit Pike, regarding the fate of the Sirens and Edward Nygmasrc Penguin Firefly 4.08 Penguin talking to Firefly. Some time later, Firefly was present at the Iceberg Lounge when the Sirens and a Demon gangster from whom they stole from gathered there to clear things up with Penguin, since the Demons paid for one of Penguin's licenses. However, Oswald's bookkeeper Penn entered the room, whispering something in Cobblepot's ear causing him to scream in rage. He then ordered Penn to repeat the information for the guests. It turned out that Edward Nygma, who owes his life to Cobblepot's mercy is repaying that generosity by aping his benefactor in a crude comedy show. Due to Selina Kyle's blankness, Penguin explained her that Nygma is making fun of him in a clown show in the Narrows. Because of him screaming all the time, Cobblepot turned around and had to calm down, causing Selina to giggle, despite Tabitha Galavan's displeasure. When he noticed Selina's amusement, Oswald started to laugh himself, but as the Demon bandit began to laugh in a artificial way to satisfy Cobblepot and called Nygma "Riddler", Penguin drew a knife hidden in his cane to stab the gangster in the throat. He then told the dying man that this is not his name, instead it is simply plain dumb Ed and explains him that he don't knows him, so he don't gets to laugh. Barbara Kean then thanked Oswald for solving the problem for the Sirens, but Penguin responded that what they owed the gangster, they now owe him. Cobblepot ordered them to go to the Narrows to see Nygma's act themselves, then bundle him up and bring him back to him by nightfall. When Selina told him they want something in return, Penguin threatened the Sirens by telling them that in exchange he will not send every criminal in the city after them, not let them cut out their eyes and feed them to them, along with their ears, noses and tongues. Barbara accepted the deal in place of the whole team and left along with Tabitha and Selina. As soon as they were gone, Oswald explained Firefly that Penn will put her in contact with Cherry, his informant from the Narrows. If the Sirens do not have Ed in hand promptly, she shall go down there and burn them all to cinders. Bridgit then asked Cobblepot what about feeding them their eyes and all that to which he answered her to trust him that even though it is a good idea, it is far too messy to be practical. Despite Barbara, Tabitha, and Selina getting their hands on Edward Nygma, Firefly showed up to finish the job upon their deadline being up. Before Flrefly can take action, Leslie Thompkins appeared behind her and shot her tank causing Firefly to fly right into the wall. The Legion of Horribles Later, Firefly leaves Cobblepot and joins Jerome's Legion of Horribles. After helping him kidnap several Gotham government officals, Bridget aids her felllow Legion members as they take over a music festival. Eventfully, she is defeated by Bruce Wayne and arrested by the GCPD for her crimes, although she manages to escape custody sometime afterwards. No Man's Land Bridget is last seen ordering her fellows to make a ring of fire ten inches wide and burn any protesters during the last episode of season four. In season 5, it is mentioned that she is involved in a turf war with Mr. Freeze months following Gotham being declared a No Man's Land after Jeremiah Valeska and Ra's al Ghul blew the bridges. The outcome of the conflict isn't addressed, and Pike isn't seen at all during the season. Appearances Season 2 *''Rise of the Villains: Scarification'' *''Rise of the Villains: By Fire'' *''Wrath of the Villains: Unleashed'' *''Wrath of the Villains: A Legion of Horribles'' *''Wrath of the Villains: Transference'' Season 3 *''Heroes Rise: The Primal Riddle'' *''Heroes Rise: Light The Wick'' *''Heroes Rise: Destiny Calling'' Season 4 *''A Dark Knight: Stop Hitting Yourself'' *''A Dark Knight: Mandatory Brunch Meeting'' *''A Dark Knight: That's Entertainment'' *''A Dark Knight: No Man's Land'' Trivia *In the comics, there are two versions of Firefly named Garfield Lynns and Ted Carson. Bridgit Pike is an original creation and origin for the show's continuity, although it is unclear if Lynns and Carson will succeed her at some point in the future as Firefly. *Whilst an original character, she marks the second time that Firefly has been used in live-action, with the first being in the television series Arrow. *Unlike other versions, this Firefly does not have a jet-pack. *Bridgit appeared in the fire at the beginning of "The Freeze is Coming" Trailer. This foreshadowed her return in Unleashed. *This female version of Firefly was not received well by Fans for the gender change. *This version of Firefly was later carried over into the main comics, first debuting in Detective Comics #988 (September 2018) in which she is depicted as the protege of the second Firefly Ted Carson. This makes her the second character created for Gotham to be brought into the comics, with the first being Richard Sionis. Navigation Category:Gotham Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Vigilante Category:Delusional Category:Scapegoat Category:Legacy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:God Wannabe Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Female Category:Abusers Category:Misanthropes Category:Homicidal Category:Pawns Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Revived Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Terrorists